Time of Your Life
by Storm Princess
Summary: Peter thinks about his breakup with Betty. Set in the comic universe.


**Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)**

Peter Parker was, to be put bluntly, a superhero. He saved numerous lives on an every day basis, and protected countless others. No one could have guessed the guilt that he harbored, despite his good deeds. Right now was no exception.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

He was thinking about his girlfriend, rather, former girlfriend, Betty Brant. While not the first girl he'd ever had feelings for, she was his first steady girlfriend, and he had a closer bond with her then he had with almost anyone. Or so he thought.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

He felt bad about the way things ended between them; he truly wished things could have been different. It was supposed to be perfect, he was gonna tell her that he was Spider-Man, the one thing that not even Aunt May knew about him. He was going to be closer to her then he had ever been to anyone before.

But then, in true Parker luck, the incident with Doc Ock took place and Betty was left thinking Spider-Man killed her brother. After that, nothing was the same. Sure, it had been months before their breakup, but how can you live with knowing the woman you love hates half of you?

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

And it hadn't been just that. After a while she started to lose trust in Peter too. She would get the strangest ideas, like he had a crush on Liz Allen, or was dating Mary Jane, and she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain. He could never understand why she would see something as simple as him dropping a circus ticket as him dating another girl. Why didn't she have more faith in him? She should know that he would have never done anything to hurt her.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

And he didn't know why she had taken such a liking to Ned Leeds. She seemed to actually enjoy telling him how great he was, and how she had just received _another _letter from him. And yet, the news of the proposal had still been such a shock. He wasn't sure what was more shocking, her proposal, or her parting statement.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ned's a good guy, I guess. He did try to help you against the Scorpion. Or course, he's no Spider-Man but-"_

"_Don't mention Spider-Man! If Ned were anything like him, I wouldn't even consider his offer! I've had enough excitement in my life—enough worries. I still remember what happened to my brother; I could never love an adventurer—a man who risks his life each day."_

"_Ohhh—I –I never thought of it that way."_

"_I want a man who has a good, steady job, who comes home each night to his pipe and paper, and to me. That's what first attracted me to you Peter; you were a good student, a hard worker, you even worked after school, taking pictures to make extra money! Why—why do you look that way? Did I say something wrong?"  
_

"_No. You didn't say anything wrong, not a thing! I get the picture, Ned Leeds is the guy for you—I guess it was always him! He's just what you want; a plain, hardworking average joe! Well, goody for both of you! Go ahead and marry him, you probably deserve each other! What difference does it make to me?" _

"_Peter! What are you saying? Wait—I didn't mean to—Peter! Don't go, please! It's you I love! It's always been you!"_

_**End Flashback**_

How could she say she loved him? She didn't even know half of him!

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end ends right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

But, he supposed, it was for the best. Ned could give her what she wanted, what she needed, better then he could. They'd had a good time while it lasted. At least one of them could walk away happy.

Now if only Peter could actually believe that.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life…_

**A/N: The song is 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day.**


End file.
